<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Talk by butterfly_gARDEN</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24956371">The Talk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterfly_gARDEN/pseuds/butterfly_gARDEN'>butterfly_gARDEN</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Trixie knows but hasn't seen Lucifer's face, early season 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:46:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24956371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterfly_gARDEN/pseuds/butterfly_gARDEN</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer returns from Hell and takes Trixie for ice cream. Conversation ensues. Trixie knows where Lucifer has been.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I sat down at the computer, and THIS happened.<br/>Lucifer never talks down to Trixie; he always treats her as, quite literally, a "tiny human." She is a very intelligent child, to begin with, and can handle a lot more than most children her age. I feel that I'm probably not too far out of the ball park with this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This is good ice cream.”</p><p>“I’m glad you’re enjoying it, Child.”</p><p>******</p><p>“You’re mad at me.”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Because I left?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“No?”</p><p>“I’m mad at you because you didn’t say ‘goodbye’.”</p><p>“There was no time, Child, it was an emergency.”</p><p>“You could have sent a text. That was just rude, Lucifer.”</p><p>“Apologies, Child, but there is no cell service in Hell.”</p><p>******</p><p>“She was sad, you know. Mommy.”</p><p>“As was I.”</p><p>“She cried herself to sleep every night.”</p><p>“As did I.”</p><p>“But you left anyway.”</p><p>“I HAD TO, Child. I would never have chosen to do that if there was any other way. Unfortunately, I’m the only one who could handle the job. I had to keep you, and your mother, and Baby Charlie, and all the rest of the world safe. Unfortunately, the resources at the LAPD are far too limited to handle what needed to be done.”</p><p>“But you and Mommy kept us safe when you worked with her.”</p><p>“We kept bad humans from hurting you.”</p><p>“What were you doing, then?”</p><p>“Protecting you from worse.”</p><p>“Demons?”</p><p>“Yes, demons. How did you-? Oh. Maze.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“The demons I had to contain were far worse than Maze. She’s a demon, she has a bad temper, but she isn’t evil. The demons I had to stop were evil, they meant to harm people-especially people I care about-to get back at me for leaving Hell to begin with.”</p><p>“How did you even know they were going to do this?”</p><p>“They had already started. Remember when Baby Charlie was kidnapped?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“That was the work of demons. They disobeyed my law, left Hell and inhabited the bodies of people who had just died. They thought they could kidnap Charlie and make him their new king. I had strictly outlawed demonic possession years ago, but that didn’t stop them from doing it anyway. The only way to contain them was for me to go back. I had to punish the demons who took part in the whole thing, and I had to make sure that the gates to Hell were secure so demons would roam the earth no more.”</p><p>“You punished all those demons?”</p><p>“Of course. Human souls aren’t the only beings that deserve punishment. Those demons were criminals. They broke the law. They had to be punished as well.”</p><p>“How did you punish them?”</p><p>“I destroyed them, publicly, without mercy.”</p><p>“Yeah, but how?”</p><p>“I will never tell you, Child. But just know this, I did it because I HAD TO. I didn’t enjoy it, I got no thrill out of taking their lives, I did it because it was necessary.”</p><p>“To keep us safe?”</p><p>“To keep you safe.”</p><p>“Understand this, Child, there are things in life that you will have to do; sometimes even be FORCED to do. You will have difficult decisions to make with no clear answer in sight. You won’t want to do these things, but you must. Most things in life are straightforward and fairly simple: do your job, pay your rent, feed your children. But some things are far more complicated. You know that police officer you like so much? Officer Ryan?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“She went to Afghanistan. She left everything behind, her husband, her children, her friends, her HOME. She left knowing she might never come home. It wasn’t easy for her to do that, but she had no choice. The Army needed her specific talents so she had to go-to protect us, and only she could do her job. If she had to kill someone in combat, it was because she had to. I had to do the same. I had to leave everything-and everyone-I valued to protect all of humanity. It was far more important for you to be safe than for me to be happy.”</p><p>******</p><p>“Why did the demons come here to begin with?”</p><p>“You remember Eve? The woman you met at the penthouse? Who protected you when that man came in with a gun and started shooting?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“I didn’t want to be with her anymore.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“She knew me a long time ago, when I was...different. I’m not that person anymore, moreoever, I didn’t WANT TO be that person anymore.”</p><p>“You changed?”</p><p>“Quite a bit, Child, and you will, too. One day, the things you like now won’t be important to you anymore. The way you feel about things will change. Things will happen, and you will change because of it. It’s inevitable. The longer you live, the more you’ll change.”</p><p>“But Eve didn’t like the person I’d become, so I had to end the relationship. I was starting to become... bad. I started doing bad things, and I didn’t like it.”</p><p>“She got upset, and summoned a demon to drag me back to Hell. She wanted to go with me so we’d be together again. I don’t think she liked your mother very much. She blamed a lot of my change on her.”</p><p>“Why did she think summoning a demon was a good idea? It doesn’t even make sense.”</p><p>“I know, Child, but she wasn’t thinking clearly. She was very upset. She really is a very nice person-she LOVES you-but she doesn’t think things through all the time, she just acts on impulse. She was so desperate to get me back, that…hmmm.”</p><p>******</p><p>“Why did you even start seeing her?”</p><p>“Your mother and I had a big fight, and she hurt my feelings very, very badly. I found Eve at Lux and we reconnected. She has always accepted me, and I took comfort having her there with me.”</p><p>“That wasn’t nice of Mommy to hurt your feelings.”</p><p>“You can’t blame her for everything that happened. A lot of it was my fault, actually.”</p><p>“What do you mean?"</p><p>“I have another face.”</p><p>“Like Maze?”</p><p>“Yes, how did you-she showed you?”</p><p>“Yeah, the first time she took me Trick or Treating. It’s so cool! Can I see yours?”</p><p>“Absolutely not. When your mother found out, it wasn’t under the best of circumstances. It was the day Marcus Pierce died and she and I were ambushed. I didn’t realize, at first, that she had seen it. She was absolutely terrified. I would never show it to you. It has literally driven humans insane.”</p><p>“So, that’s when Mommy took me to Europe? She said she needed to get away for a while. I thought it was because she was going to marry Marcus and then she found out he killed Ms. Charlotte and he was really a bad guy and attacked you guys.”</p><p>“Yes, Child, that’s when you left. You have to understand, she never went to church, never believed in Heaven or Hell. I had told her for years that I was the actual devil, but she thought I just had some mental problems.”</p><p>“When she saw my face, her entire world fell apart. She learned for the first time that Heaven and Hell truly exist, and her perception of reality was...well,...off. She learned that I wasn’t crazy, that I truly was who I said I was. She was frightened, so she did what she always does, she started to investigate. Unfortunately, her source material was all from the Catholic Church, which over the centuries, twisted my role from the one that Jewish people understood correctly-a good angel that punishes evil-to an entity that is the very embodiment of evil, a being that intentionally causes harm, causes people to sin, then torments their very souls for all eternity. Those were the only sources your mother had to work from. Then, an overzealous priest found her and convinced her that for the good of all humanity, she should assist him in sending me back to Hell. It’s her job to protect and serve; it made sense to her at a time when very little else DID.”</p><p>“But she knew you, Lucifer. She knew you for years. She HAD TO know that what she was reading was all lies.”</p><p>“Child, she was vulnerable, confused. She wasn’t even sure at that point that she knew me at all. So, she agreed to help him. But, what your mother has to an admirable degree is a strong sense of right and wrong. When she started working with me again, she stopped working with the priest. She knew that what he was doing was wrong. But in the meantime, I had found out about the plan, and realized that your mother had lied to me about it. That’s why I was so hurt. She betrayed me.”</p><p>“But you never hurt us. You were really nice to us-and you gave Mommy that pretty necklace. Mommy was stupid to do all of that.”</p><p>“Don’t. You. DARE. EVER. Say that about your mother. Your mother is many things, but she is NOT stupid. She is an absolutely brilliant detective, her analytical skills are beyond compare. She has to be one of the most intelligent humans I have EVER met, and I will not stand for anyone degrading her, not even you. Especially you.”</p><p>“Sorry.”</p><p>“Your mother made a mistake, a terrible mistake, one that still haunts her to this day. She’s human. All...beings...make mistakes.”</p><p>“She shouldn’t have made THAT mistake.”</p><p>“How did you do on your math test?”</p><p>“I got a 95.”</p><p>“Why didn’t you get a 100? Math is your strongest subject, so I’m told.”</p><p>“I made a mista-oh. I get what you’re saying. I forgot to carry the 3.”</p><p>“You know, your mother carries more than the 3.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Your mother carries the responsibility of caring for you, seeing that you have food, clothing, shelter. She carries the responsibility of ensuring your happiness, making you feel loved, making you feel worthy, something my own parents never took the time to do with me. She carries the responsibility of nurturing your talents, allowing you to grow into the strong woman you are meant to be. Do you realize that your name, Beatrice, means ‘blessed’? You are, Child, because your mother carries you.”</p><p>“She carries the responsibility of being a good detective, seeing that the victim’s families get the justice that they deserve. She carries the responsibility of following the law so that her cases don’t get thrown out of court. She carries the responsibility of being meticulous about her paperwork, and she does all of it because her partner, namely me, refuses to help her with it because it’s boring. Oh, and she carries the responsibility of having me for her partner, because I’m reckless and DON’T necessarily follow the correct steps. She gives her full dedication to every case she works because she carries the conviction that the oath she took when she became a police officer-to protect and serve-has honor and value.”</p><p>“She carries the knowledge that Heaven and Hell are real, that angels and demons exist, and that the devil cooks her omelettes in the morning. No humans are supposed to know any of this-your mother, you, Linda-no one. She has very few people she can confide in about all this, so she carries the knowledge alone.”</p><p>“She carries a lot, and you are going to fault her because she didn’t carry the 1?”</p><p>“No. Guess not.”</p><p>“Damn right.”</p><p>******</p><p>“You could have shown her, you know.”</p><p>“Shown her what, Child?”</p><p>“Your face or your wings. At a time when you weren’t being ambushed. You know Mommy. You can’t just tell her things, she has to see. I can’t just tell her my homework’s done, she has to see for herself."</p><p>“The opportunity never presented itself, unfortunately. And when I was ready to show my face, I discovered that it was gone, and in the meantime, my wings had grown back.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“I had Maze cut my wings off when we first got here. For some reason, they had grown back and my devil face was gone.”</p><p>“You could have shown her the wings…”</p><p>“Yes, Child I could have, and looking back, I should have. But I was angry. My wings are angel wings. I had been cast out of Heaven. As far as I was concerned, I was an angel no more. I didn’t want to show your mother something I felt I wasn’t. It would have been a lie. Or, so I felt at the time.”</p><p>“But then, when everything happened with Marcus Pierce, my devil face returned...and your mother saw it. It was too late.”</p><p>“You were scared to show her.”</p><p>“I was.”</p><p>“YOU were stupid.”</p><p>“On that, we can agree.”</p><p>“But you did mean things to Mommy, too, before Marcus came along. There were times when she was happy. I think she thought you and her could be boyfriend and girlfriend.”</p><p>“Again, I was trying to protect her. I didn’t think it was safe for her to be...involved with me to that extent. It wasn’t safe. I was afraid my family would hurt her, so I pushed her away, yes.”</p><p>“You made her sad. I hate you for it.”</p><p>“You know what, Child? That’s fine. I can count on the fingers of one hand how many people have truly loved me in my life, and I’d have fingers left over. You may hate me, if you must. But know this, I will always protect you from harm and I will always care for you. Always. You will always be able to turn to me for help. Not because I promised your mother I would protect you, but because you are a part of her. You are her only source of joy. You are the reason she gets out of bed in the morning. You are her whole world, the one being she loves unconditionally. You are the only person who never broke her heart and left her. For your mother, I will always do this for you. Always.”</p><p>******</p><p>“I don’t, though, not really.”</p><p>“Don’t what, Child?”</p><p>“Hate you.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“I only hate it when you hurt Mommy’s feelings.”</p><p>“I do, too, Child. I do, too. More than you’ll ever know.”</p><p>“She really loves you, you know.”</p><p>“I DO know that.”</p><p>“Do you love her, too?” </p><p>"With all my heart. I would die for her. I HAVE died for her. And I’d do it again and again.”</p><p>“You should tell her.”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“No, Lucifer, you should tell her before something awful happens, like with your devil face and Marcus.”</p><p>“You obviously got your intelligence from your mother...Speaking of, here she comes.”</p><p>“Bye, Lucifer, I love you. Thanks for the ice cream.”</p><p>“You are most welcome, Child.”</p><p>“I’m still mad at you, though.”</p><p>“That’s fine, Child.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>